Spacer Arc 1: Gundam 02 Fail?
by MaxwellChan
Summary: Als Duo mit seinem Gundam verunglückt und glaubt, im Nirgendwo verschollen zu sein, helfen ihm überraschend zwei noch recht junge Mechaniker. keine Pairings - Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.
1. FALL

FALL

[i]Oh fuck...[/i]

Das war sein erster Gedanke, als er aus dem Cockpit stieg und sich umsah. Duo konnte es nicht glauben. Diese verdammten Mobile Dolls! Sie hatten seinen geliebten Deathscythe doch tatsächlich beschädigen können, ihn dazu getrieben, nun auch noch mitten im Nirgendwo zu landen! Der Amerikaner stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Er blickte sich um. Wo war er hier überhaupt? Überall nichts weiter als Steppe. Trostlose Einöde. Und kein Mensch weit und breit in Sicht. Na toll! Sollte das hier also sein Ende sein? Sollte er, der großartige Shinigami, elendig verhungern oder verdursten auf der Suche nach Menschen, anstatt wenigstens würdevoll im Kampf zu sterben? Hätten die Mobile Dolls nicht besser zielen und ihn tödlich verletzen können? Aber diese Kampfmaschinen hatten ihm nichtmal einen Kratzer beschert, als er durch die Treffer und den Fall in seinem Cockpit immer wieder gegen den Sitz geschleudert wurde.

[i]Nicht so negativ denken[/i] redete er sich selbst ein und sprang aus dem Cockpit. [i]Wird schon wieder. Keine Ahnung wie, aber das kriegst du schon hin, Maxwell![/i] Er warf seinen Zopf über die Schulter nach hinten, als er im halb vertrockneten Gras landete und dabei zur Seite knickte. Okay, vielleicht sollte er sich nicht allzu hastig bewegen. Der Sturz hatte ihn wohl doch nicht ganz unbeschadet gelassen. Doch das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem linken Bein verschwand schnell wieder, als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war. Er blickte in den Himmel.

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

"Oh man, das wird ja immer besser", murmelte Duo missmutig, als er am Horizont den ersten roten Streifen sah, der die untergehende Sonne und somit die Nacht ankündigte. Er lief um seinen Gundam herum, begutachtete den Schaden, solange es noch halbwegs hell und das Licht gut war. Nichts, was er nicht wieder hinbekommen wäre - wenn er Ersatzteile gehabt hätte! Es war nichts Großartiges; die rechte Schulter war zwar ganz schön mitgenommen und die Triebwerke ausgefallen, mussten komplett ausgetauscht werden, aber mit ein bisschen Können und Zeit war das nichts, was er nicht schaffen konnte. Nur... "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?! Ich kann's nicht glauben; so'n Pech hab' immer nur ich! Scheiße!"

Mit voller Wucht trat Duo gegen das rechte Bein seines Gundams. Nur einen Moment später verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als der Schmerz nicht den Gundam sondern ihn traf.

Er hievte sich hoch, setzte sich auf seinen getreuen Kampfgefährten, und murmelte "Tut mir Leid, Deathscythe. Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest: heute kam er hier nicht mehr weg. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell es in dieser Gegend der Erde dunkel wurde. Bald würde er hier nichtmal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen können. Er hatte zwar eine Taschenlampe, aber wollte es nicht riskieren, seinen Gundam unbeaufsichtigt hier liegen zu lassen.

Selbst wenn seine Gegner ihn mit etwas Glück mitten in der Nacht übersehen würden und er auch auf dem Radar nicht angezeigt wurde, so würde er doch bleiben, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Immerhin mussten alle, die einen Gundam erblickten, sterben. So war nun einmal das Gesetz. Außerdem wäre er als Shinigami eine Schande, wenn er nichtmal das fertigbringen würde.

Heero würde ihn ausschimpfen, dass er seine Mission mal wieder nicht erfüllt hatte.

Duo legte sich auf den Rücken, seinen Zopf über die Schulter nach vorn geworfen, und wartete auf die ersten Lichter am Himmel.

***

"Kommen wir heute noch rechtzeitig nach Hause?"

Sata blickte fragend zu Chinatsu, die das Steuer fest umklammert und das Fernlicht angeschaltet hatte. "Ja, ja, es ist nicht mehr weit. Zwei Meilen noch", antwortete das Mädchen und strich sich auf beiden Seiten die schwarzen Haare, die im Licht einen seltsamen Grünstich hatten, aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen suchten konzentriert die Straße vor sich nach irgendwelchen Hindernissen ab. Nicht, dass man sich die Mühe machen und in dieser Gegend die Straße asphaltieren würde; nein, so großzügig war ihre Regierung dann doch wieder nicht. Sie mussten schon selbst dafür sorgen, dass dieser Holperpfad befahrbar blieb. Immerhin musste ihre heiße Fracht ja rechtzeitig ankommen.

Chinatsu schnaubte. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die lange Fahrt, und Sata zuzuhören war längst nicht mehr so amüsant wie noch vor drei Stunden. Der Junge redete wirklich ohne Punkt und Komma, wenn ihm langweilig war! Sie hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin.

Das hinderte ihn allerdings nicht, sein extremes Mitteilungsbedürfnis zu zügeln. Okay, sie musste zugeben, manchmal war es wirklich lustig, aber im Moment war sie einfach nur fertig und hundemüde. Und Sata hatte natürlich -offiziell- keinen Führerschein. Klar, er konnte fahren, aber die 80 Meilen zwischen der letzten und ihrer Stadt machten nun wirklich nichts mehr. Das konnte sie auch so, immerhin war sie diese Strecke schon oft genug gefahren. Auch im Dunkeln.

Außerdem hatten sie die Ware abgeliefert und ihr LKW war somit um ein Vielfaches leichter. Das Mädchen wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr, was die Leute in der nächsten Stadt mit den Überresten der Mobile Suits von OZ und der Allianz wollten. Es ging sie auch nichts an. Sie war nur hier, um abzuliefern und den Widerstand aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Pass auf!", rief der Junge neben Chinatsu und riss ihr grob das Steuer aus der Hand. Aus Reflex trat sie auf die Bremse und als sie schließlich auf einem Feld rechts neben der Landstraße zum Stehen gekommen waren, atmete Sata geräuschvoll aus. "Boah, wo hast du denn hingeguckt?", fragte er und versuchte, mit langsamen Atemzügen seinen Puls zu beruhigen.

Chinatsu war wieder voll da. "Was... ist denn? Was sollte das?", fuhr sie Sata an und packte ihn am hellblauen Ärmel seiner Jacke. Verdammt, sie hatte nicht auf die Straße geachtet! Dabei dachte sie, sie wäre konzentriert genug gewesen... irgendwie mussten ihre Gedanken abgedriftet sein. Mist!

Doch ihr Partner hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Hey, hey, ganz ruhig! Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du in dieses... Ding da reinfährst", erklärte er und zeigte nach draußen in die finstere Nacht.

Als ob es sie interessierte, was da draußen vor sich ging!

***

Duo sprang, seine Taschenlampe in der Hand, vom Bein seines Gundams und lief auf das Fahrzeug zu, welches Deathscythe und ihn eben fast gerammt hätte. Das Ziehen im Bein ignorierte er, so gut es ging. Nicht dass seinem Mobile Suit das etwas ausgemacht hätte, er hatte ja eine Gundanium-Legierung, aber er wollte wissen, wer sich um diese Uhrzeit noch in der Gegend herumtrieb. Vielleicht der Feind, vielleicht musste er wieder töten.

Für einen Feind wären diese beiden hier aber ziemlich unprofessionell, stellte Duo mit einem Blick in die Fahrerkabine des großen LKW fest. Zwei Jugendliche in seinem Alter etwa, schätzte er, und sie stritten. Er sprang die Stufen zur Fahrerkabine wieder herab. Die zwei hatten ihn nichtmal bemerkt.

[i]Memo an mich selbst: nicht so viel springen[/i] dachte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht und rieb sich sein offenbar doch verletztes Bein.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, steckte er seine Taschenlampe weg und öffnete er die Fahrertür. Sofort erhielt er die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden, die ihn vielleicht geschockt, vielleicht auch neugierig ansahen. Wie Feinde sahen die beiden auf den ersten Blick nicht aus. Duo beschloss aus seinem Bauchgefühl heraus, den beiden eine Chance zu geben. Dieses Bauchgefühl trügte ihn so gut wie nie. Mit einem gedanklichen Augenrollen und einem kurzen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er Heeros belehrende Stimme, die ihm sagte, nicht unvorsichtig zu sein. Der Kerl nervte ihn auch noch, wenn er nicht da war! Er würde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Kampfgefährten reden müssen, wenn er ihn mal wiedersah.

"Wo kommst du denn her?" Der braunhaarige Junge, der das Mädchen fast schon grob an den Schultern gepackt hatte, hatte ein ziemlich schnelles Mundwerk, stellte Duo fest und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er mochte ihn auf Anhieb, obwohl der andere ihn sehr skeptisch musterte.

Er stieg die Stufen zur Fahrerkabine empor und stellte fest, dass das Steuer sich auf der rechten Seite befand. War er hier in Japan? Sah es dort überhaupt so aus? Er jedenfalls war auf der linken Seite eingestiegen.

"Von dort drüben." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Duo in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. "Ihr könnt mir nicht zufällig helfen, oder? Mein Mobile Suit ist abge-"

Duo hatte nicht einmal die Chance, seinen Satz zu beenden, da hatte das Mädchen sich aus dem Griff des Jungen befreit und richtete nun eine Pistole, die sie weiß Gott woher gezogen hatte, auf ihn. "Gehörst du zur Allianz? Oder zu OZ?" Sie fackelte anscheinend nicht lange, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte. "Hände hoch!" Scharf blickte sie ihn an und ihre Stimme duldete so wenig Widerspruch wie die von Heero, wenn er einen Befehl gab.

Gedankenlos wie er war, hob Duo die Hände, musste aber seine Stütze in Form des Sitzes aufgeben und verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Man sollte meinen, ein Gundam Pilot wäre geschickter. Den anderen wäre das wohl nicht passiert.

Schneller, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, lag er auf dem Feld, das längst brach lag. Er konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken, als er mit seinem linken Bein unglücklich aufkam. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände noch immer neben seinem Kopf, und starrte die wenig freundlichen Gesichter der Jugendlichen an, die ihn unverhohlen anstarrten. Ihr Mienenspiel war überwältigend; es wechselte zwischen Feindseligkeit und schieren Unglauben über sein Ungeschick in nichtmal zwei Herzschlägen.

Vielleicht dachten sie auch, er wäre nicht mehr ganz dicht. Verübeln konnte Duo es ihnen nicht. "Kannst du die Pistole vielleicht wegstecken? Ich gehöre weder zu OZ noch zur Allianz, ja?", erklärte er und sah das Mädchen an. Widerwillig, aber ihm nun anscheinend freundlicher gesonnen, steckte sie die Pistole weg. Wohin, war ihm ein Rätsel. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihm anscheinend zu trauen schien. Was vielleicht an seinem Sturz lag, oder aber auch daran, dass er keine Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte. Wer weiß...

Der Junge mit den schulterlangen, braunen Haaren sprang aus dem LKW und half Duo hoch. "Sorry, so ist sie nunmal", erklärte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, "aber sag mal... woher hast du den M.S., wenn du nicht zu unsren Feinden gehörst? Ich meine, eigentlich geht's uns ja nichts an, aber du hast uns ja schon um Hilfe gefragt... naja. Also?" Neugierig sah er Duo an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, ein stolzes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich bin ein Gundam Pilot", eigentlich eine Tatsache, mit der man in dieser Welt heutzutage nicht unbedingt hausieren gehen sollte, "diese dämlichen Mobile Dolls haben mich erwischt. Mein Guter und ich sind abgestürzt. Könnt ihr ihn vielleicht irgendwie transportieren? Oder wisst ihr, wo ich Ersatzteile herkrieg?"

Während die Jungs sich unterhielten, sah der andere so neugierig aus, dass er mit Duo, der seine Taschenlampe wieder angeschaltet hatte, die paar Meter zum Gundam lief.

"Boah, is das geil! Das hab' ich ja noch nie gesehen! Naja, schon, das Fernsehen ist voll davon, aber in echt... boah!" Er kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, als die beiden Deathscythe umrundeten. "Ach ja, ich hab' noch noch gar nicht vorgestellt", fiel es ihm ein, "ich heiße Sata." Duo wiederum nannte seinen Namen. "Und der ist echt dir?", fragte Sata weiter.

"Mir und nur mir allein", ein bisschen Stolz konnte er ja wohl darauf sein, auch wenn er als Rebelle geächtet wurde und hingerichtet werden sollte. "Wie weit ist's bis zur nächsten Stadt?"

Das Mädchen war hinter ihnen hergelaufen. "Sata, komm jetzt! Wir sind spät dran", erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass die beiden offenbar erwartet wurden. Sie blickte zu Duo. "Du kannst mitkommen", bot sie ihm großzügig an, "es sind noch zwei Meilen. Morgen früh können wir seinen Mobile Suit abschleppen. Jetzt ist's zu dunkel."

Mehr als dankbar nahm Duo die Einladung an, folgte Sata und dem Mädchen gerne wieder zurück zum LKW. Sata saß die Fahrt über am Steuer, während Chinatsu, die sich mit einer Entschuldigung vorgestellt hatte, vor sich hindöste. Sata war ein guter Fahrer, stellte Duo fest. Eigentlich mochte er es nicht, wenn jemand anderes außer ihm ein Fahrzeug lenkte und er nur der Beifahrer war. Aber der andere schien sich gut hier auszukennen und so musste Duo ihm vertrauen.

Sata parkte am Stadtrand und die drei Jugendlichen stiegen aus. Es schien nicht das einzige größere Transportfahrzeug zu sein, wie Duo mit einem Blick über das beachtliche Gelände feststellte. Auch wenn es nur spärlich beleuchtet war, konnte er erkennen, dass es groß genug war, um zehn dieser LKW, die einen kompletten Mobile Suit problemlos transportieren konnten, zu beherbergen. Sata und Chinatsu führten ihn zu einem an den Parkplatz angrenzenden Haus. Der Junge öffnete die Tür. "Wir sind wieder da", rief er gut gelaunt und ließ die beiden eintreten, bevor er folgte und die Tür sorgsam abriegelte.

Sie waren offensichtlich durch die Hintertür hineingekommen, denn die drei befanden sich in einer kleinen Küche, in die nun ein erwachsener Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren stürmte. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange?! - Oh, ihr habt einen Gast?" Unverhohlen neugierig und misstrauisch blickte der Mann, Duo schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig, zu dem langhaarigen Amerikaner. "Wo kommst du denn her?"

Bereitwillig erzählte Duo, wie er die beiden anderen getroffen hatte. Auch dass er Gundam Pilot war, ließ er nicht aus.

Der Mann sah ihn an. Nach einigen schweigsamen Momenten nickte er schließlich. "Gut, ich glaube dir", erklärte er, "du kannst deinen Gundam hier reparieren." Duo wollte schon aufspringen und sich überschwänglich bedanken, doch der Mann gebot ihm mit erhobener Hand Einhalt. "Unter einer Bedingung: du hilfst uns ebenfalls."

Mit großen Augen blickte der Amerikaner den Mann ihm gegenüber an. "Klar, was soll ich tun?", fragte er ohne zu zögern. Es war doch selbstverständlich, dass er auch was für ihn tat, immerhin hatte der Mann ihm gerade seine Existenz gesichert.

"Am anderen Ende der Stadt ist ein Fluss", erklärte der Mann und stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, "dahinter halten sich Streitkräfte von OZ versteckt und greifen von Zeit zu Zeit wieder wollen uns langsam aber sicher fertigmachen. Du besiegst sie." Mit festem Blick sah er Duo an. "Wir haben gehört, was ein Gundam alles kann. Wie gefährlich er ist. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst, G-Boy."

Zuerst etwas verwundert, dann aber leicht belustigt bei dem Spitznamen, den der Mann ihm gegeben hatte, lachte Duo auf. Er streckte dem Mann die Hand hin. "Alles klar, abgemacht!"

Der Mann schlug ein. "Sehr gut."

Dann schickte er Chinatsu und Sata ohne viel Federlesen ins Bett. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, stellte Duo mit einem verwunderten Blick auf die Wanduhr, die hinter ihm hing, fest. Auch für ihn eigentlich Zeit, so langsam mal schlafen zu gehen. Ein Gähnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

"Wir haben doch aber gar kein Bett für Duo!" Sata wollte sich einfach nicht wegschicken lassen, während Chinatsu schon längst den Weg in ihr Zimmer gefunden zu haben schien. "Er muss dann ja auf der Couch schlafen", gab der Junge zu bedenken, "ich hole ihm eine Decke!" Und schon war er verschwunden.

Der Rest des Hauses war dunkel, so konnte Duo nicht sehen, wo Sata hinging. Während er weg war, löschte der Mann, der sich Duo schließlich als Roman Lyall vorgestellt hatte, das Licht und schaltete eine Taschenlampe an. "Komm mit", sagte er und führte Duo aus der Küche in einen angrenzenden Raum. Wahrscheinlich das Wohnzimmer, wie Duo im fahlen Licht der Lampe erkennen konnte.


	2. FRIENDS

FRIENDS

Grelles Licht weckte Duo. Müde schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war und was vor sich ging, doch dann kam seine Erinnerung zurück. [i]Mobile Dolls, Absturz... Chinatsu... Sata...[/i] Langsam bahnte sich wieder die Gewissheit ihren Weg in seinen Geist. Er setzte sich auf, ein Ziehen zog sich durch sein Bein, stärker als gestern.

"Oh, du bist wach?" Sata hielt einen dunklen Vorgang in der Hand. Er hatte ihn zurückgezogen und so einem breiten Fenster die Chance gegeben, Licht in das Wohnzimmer zu lassen. Darum war es so hell. "Essen ist in der Küche. Chinatsu ist schon vor 'ner Stunde los, deinen Gundam holen. Ich geh' mal wieder an die Arbeit", mit diesen Worten verschwand Sata aus dem Wohnzimmer, gab dem anderen keine Chance, etwas zu sagen.

Duo gähnte einmal ausgiebig und hörte die Haustür zuschlagen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Es war schon längst hell, sein Gefühl sagte ihm aber, dass es wohl noch Vormittag war. Und sein Zeitgefühl trügte ihn nie. Neugierig blickte Duo sich im Untergeschoss des Hauses um. Er fand das Bad, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer kannte er ja schon. Wenn auch nur vom nicht sehr grellen Licht einer Taschenlampe. Er musste sich auf die Couch setzen. Irgendwas war wirklich nicht okay mit seinem Bein. Zu dem beständigen Ziehen war nun auch ein dumpfer Schmerz gekommen.

Vielleicht sollte er fragen, ob es hier einen Arzt gab oder so? Andererseits... er hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen gehabt. Dagegen war das hier nur Kleinkram. Er würde jetzt nicht weich werden! Wenn Heero sich seine Knochen selber einrenkte, würde er es ja wohl schaffen, ein paar Tage lang mit einem Ziehen herumzulaufen... Mist! Schon wieder dieser dämliche Japaner in seinem Kopf! Duo krempelte seine Hose hoch und erblickte einen faustgroßen blauen Fleck auf seinem Schienbein. Das Ziehen war gewiss nichts Ernstes. Muskelzerrung. Überdehnung. Würde schon wieder weggehen.

Nach einem kleinen Snack und ein wenig Zeit im Bad, in der Duo eine Katzenwäsche hinter sich brachte und seinen Zopf neu flocht, ging er schließlich durch die Vordertür hinaus.

Er fand sich auf einer kleinen, unbefahrenen Straße wieder. Ein paar Kinder spielten Fußball, hörten jedoch auf, als sie Duo erblickten und sahen ihn neugierig an. Der Amerikaner trat auf die Kinder zu. "Wisst ihr vielleicht, wo ich Sata finde?", fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Irgendwie erinnerten die Kinder ihn an sich selbst in jüngeren Jahren. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und alt, sie sahen fast so aus wie die kleinen Straßenratten, die er seine Freunde genannt und sich selbst zu ihnen gezählt hatte.

Die Kinder horchten bei dem Namen auf und zeigten nach links, breite Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. "In der Werkstatt", antwortete der Älteste von ihnen, ein Junge von vielleicht zehn Jahren mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren. Er lächelte, als Duo ihnen mit einem seiner Grinsen dankend antwortete, kurz durch seine Haare wuschelte und sich auf den Weg machte.

Er fand die Werkstatt schnell. Zwischen all den niedrigen Holzhäusern war sie das einzige, zugegebenermaßen wirklich riesige Gebäude aus Beton. Sie sah aus wie eine riesige Lagerhalle, zwei Gundams hätten locker stehend nebeneinander hineingepasst. Einer stand bereits.

"Deathscythe!", rief Duo erfreut und lief auf seinen Mobile Suit zu.

Ein Arbeiter in einem orangefarbenen Overall stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Er musterte Duo einen Augenblick, bevor er kaum merklich nickte. "Du bist sein Pilot, wie?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf den Gundam. Duo nickte. "Du hast echt Schwein gehabt, dass dir das Teil nicht um die Ohren geflogen ist, so, wie die Triebwerke aussehen", erklärte er dem Amerikaner, als die beiden zu Deathscythe gingen, "ach ja, ich bin Tom."

Duo schüttelte die angebotene Hand und nannte seinen Namen. Tom erklärte ihm, dass sie wohl Schwierigkeiten haben würden, den Gundam ohne das Gundanium zu reparieren. "Hey, kein Problem", grinste Duo auf seine übliche Art und Weise, "habt ihr 'n Computer? Ich regel' das."

"Komm mit, G-Boy." Tom führte Duo eine Treppe hinauf auf die zweite Etage, die aus lauter Brücken und Gängen bestand, ungefähr auf Schulterhöhe seines Mobile Suits. Die Tür, durch die sie traten, was passwortgesichert.

Dahinter befand sich ein relativ großer Raum mit ein paar Rechnern. Duo setzte sich an den erstbesten Computer. "Du willst Gundanium, Tom? Kannst du haben." Scheinbar sorglos warf er diesen Kommentar in den Raum und begann, sich bei einem Transportservice einzuhacken. Die ganze Zeit über stand der Arbeiter hinter ihm, wie um zu kontrollieren, dass er auch ja nichts anderes tat. Duo konnte ihn verstehen. Vorsicht wurde in diesen Tagen ganz groß geschrieben. "So, OZ, Shinigami kommt zurück", murmelte er zu sich selbst, "wartet nur ab..."

Nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Gundanium in spätestens drei Tagen geliefert wurde, schmiss Tom ihn sofort aus dem Raum. Ja, so konnte man es ausdrücken. Nicht unhöflich, aber bestimmt.

"Noch was, Tom", begann er und lief auf einem der Gänge in Richtung Deathscythe, "ich will mithelfen, ihn zu reparieren. Er ist immerhin sowas wie mein Baby."

Überrascht sah der Arbeiter ihn an, lächelte dann aber. Freundlich und ehrlich. "Ich dacht' schon, du wärst einer dieser Typen, die 'nen Mobile Suit zwar fliegen können, aber wenn's ans Reparieren geht, froh sind, ihn los zu sein!"

Also hatte Duo bei ihm zumindest einen kleinen Stein im Brett.

Er schwang sich über das Geländer und sprang auf die Schulter seines Gundams. Schnell hielt er sich fest, bevor er abrutschte, darauf bedacht, auf sein linkes Bein Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er ignorierte den Schmerz einfach so gut es ging. Er sah, dass die Luke zum Cockpit geöffnet war und kletterte behände hinab, bis er schließlich auf der Tür stand. Niemand saß hier drinnen und aus alter Gewohnheit ließ Duo sich auf seinen Sitz fallen, um neue Missionen oder Nachrichten zu checken.

Tatsächlich; Quatre hatte sich gemeldet. Er würde später schauen, was die Videonachricht enthielt. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt vor allen anderen.

Chinatsus Gesicht schaute ihn über die Luke hinweg an. "Hey, G-Boy!", adressierte sie Duo, der wie zur Beruhigung über die Controller strich.

Er sah sie an. "Hey, vielen Dank, dass ihr Deathscythe hergebracht habt! Ich hatte echt Schwein, euch getroffen zu haben", freute er sich und sie nickte nur.

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf die Luke. "Ein schönes Modell", bemerkte sie anerkennend und ließ ihre Augen über den Innenraum schweifen, "wer auch immer es entworfen hat, hat sich mächtig Mühe gegeben." Sie strich über das Gundanium. "Aber eins versteh' ich nicht", begann sie und blickte Duo an, "du heißt Duo Maxwell, nicht?" Er nickte. "Ich habe Verwandte auf L2." Mehr sagte Chinatsu nicht, aber Duo verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Ein heikles Thema für ihn. "Namen sind nur Schall und Rauch", erklärte er seine Einstellung und stieg aus, um auf den Boden zurückzukehren, "oder Erinnerungen. Darum haben wir sie." Er ließ sich an der Leine herab.

Chinatsu folgte ihm. Jetzt konnten sie sowieso nichts an Deathscythe machen, das Gundanium war noch nicht da. "Gegenüber von unserem Haus ist das Waisenhaus." Waren die Kinder von heute Vormittag aus dem Waisenhaus? "Ich hab' dort auch mal gelebt. Jetzt ist Roman mein Vater."

Unbewusst schlug Duo den Weg zum Waisenhaus ein. Chinatsu folgte ihm, aber er hatte nichts gegen ihre Gesellschaft. Sie redeten nicht, aber es war auch nur ein kurzer Weg. Die Kinder von vorhin waren verschwunden.

Duo fühlte sich seltsam, als er und Chinatsu das Waisenhaus betraten. So als würde er nach Hause zurückkehren. Obwohl er wusste, dass ein Waisenhaus ein richtiges Zuhause niemals ersetzen konnte. Dass die Kinder kamen und gingen. Oder blieben. Dass die Gemeinschaft hier nur mit äußerster Vorsicht zu genießen war.

"Hey, ist denn keiner da?", rief Chinatsu mit einer Stimme, die Duo noch nicht bei ihr gehört hatte. Froh, fast, als ob sie wieder daheim wäre, klang sie. Nicht so neutral oder gedrückt wie gestern Abend. Tatsächlich tauchten drei Kinder auf und begrüßten sie überschwänglich. Die Kleinen waren höchstens sechs oder sieben. Es war rührend, wie Chinatsu sich zu jedem einzelnen beugte, kurz durch ihr Haar wuschelte und erklärte, wie sehr sie die drei doch vermisst hatte.

Das weckte Erinnerungen.

"Chi!", eines der Mädchen zeigte auf Duo. "Ist das der Held, von dem Sata erzählt hat?!" Ganz aufgeregt blickte sie zwischen den Jugendlichen hin und her. Auch die anderen beiden Kinder, die sich an die Hose des Mädchens geklammert hatten, blickten erwartungsvoll zu Duo. "Sata hat gesagt, er wird uns alle retten!"

Chinatsu lachte, und es klang ehrlich. "Ach, hat er?" Neckend blickte sie zu Duo. "Und, wirst du uns befreien, oh großer Gundam Pilot?"

Er erwiderte das Grinsen genau so frech. Das Mädchen, was eben gesprochen hatte, war zwei Schritte näher auf ihn zugetreten und nun in Reichweite. Er blickte zu ihr. "Vielleicht...", begann er und machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorn, packte das Mädchen überraschend und hob sie hoch, sich dabei um sich selbst drehend. "...fresse ich euch aber auch alle auf!" In das Lachen, das einem erschrockenen Quietschen gefolgt war, einstimmend, setzte Duo die Kleine wieder ab.

Mehrere Kinder hatten sich um Chinatsu und Duo geschart, riefen wild durcheinander.

Eine Frau mittleren Alters gebot mit strenger Stimme Einhalt. "Ruhe, Kinder, Ruhe!", rief sie und sie beruhigten sich langsam. "Wollt ihr unseren Gästen nicht zeigen, dass ihr auch höflich sein könnt? Begrüßt sie doch mal ordentlich!"

"Guten Tag", schallte es im Chor.

Duo verbrachte den restlichen Nachmittag bei den Kindern, während Chinatsu sich bald wieder verabschieden musste, denn sie wollte nach einem der LKWs schauen; er schien wohl Öl zu verlieren.

Der Amerikaner amüsierte sich und die Kinder prächtig, unterhielt sich zwischendurch kurz mit Mrs. Lambdon, der Leiterin des Waisenhauses. Small Talk eben.

***

Über eine Woche war Duo nun schon in der Stadt. Falls man diese Reihe gescheiterter Existenzen und Widerstandskämpfer so nennen konnte. Ungesehen hatte er sich nicht viel, aber das, was er gesehen hatte, reichte, um ihm einen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Die Zeit hatte er aber hauptsächlich genutzt, um den Arbeitern in der Wekstatt, also auch Chinatsu und Sata, über die Schulter zu schauen und auch zur Hand zu gehen. Zusammen mit Sata arbeitete er wirklich schnell und gut; es machte auch noch Spaß! Er sei eine große Hilfe, hatte Tom eines Abends bemerkt, als Sata und er sich als Letzte verabschiedeten.

Gerade, als das Gundanium eingetroffen war und sie beide und Chinatsu ohne zusätzliche Hilfe am Gundam gebastelt hatten, bis die Sonne schon tief stand, war es anstrengend gewesen. Die drei hatten sich nicht dazwischenreden lassen, sondern fast alles allein gemacht.

Bisher hatte Duo noch keinen getroffen, der sich gerne und lange mit ihm unterhielt. Kein Wunder bei alten Wissenschaftlern, Feinden und Verbündeten mit einer Art Schweigegelübde. Nur Quatre hörte ihm manchmal zu, aber auch ihm war es anzusehen, wenn Duo ihn nervte. Aber Sata...

Sata war da anders. Die beiden gingen nachmittags manchmal zum Waisenhaus, meist mit Chinatsu, und spielten mit den Kindern. Diese hatten Duo in der kurzen Zeit schon sehr lieb gewonnen. Besonders Ann, das Mädchen, das er bei seinem ersten Besuch durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte. Sie hatten zwar nur ein, zwei Stunden Pause, aber die Zeit reichte ihnen, um sich mit den Kindern zu beschäftigen.

Heute würde sein letzter Besuch hier sein. Zumindest bis der Krieg vorbei war. Es war gerade einmal Vormittag, als die drei Jugendlichen die Straße entlanggingen. Der Gundam stand fertig in der Werkstatt, aber Duo hatte darauf bestanden, den Kindern tschüss zu sagen. "Und du willst echt schon gehen? Du warst doch noch gar nicht lange hier!", beschwerte sich Sata und seufzte tief. "Es war doch so cool mit dir!" Auch er würde es vermissen, lange und ausgiebig mit Duo zu reden.

"Ich soll euch doch retten, oder? [i]Du[/i] hast mich schließlich vor den Kindern Held genannt", gab Duo mit einem Grinsen zurück. Auch wenn es etwas traurig war. "Willst du etwa, dass sie denken, man wird durch rumsitzen und nichts tun ein Held?" Gespielt entrüstet blickte Duo zu seinem Kumpel.

Chinatsu legte Duo eine Hand auf die Schulter. "He, du Held, du wirst gleich überfallen!"

So schnell sie ihn angefasst hatte, so schnell ließ sie ihn auch wieder los. Duo blickte nach vorn anstatt zur Seite und sah die Kinder auf sich zukommen. Ann vorneweg.

Sie scharten sich um die drei Jugendlichen. Duo brauchte lange, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden, zu versprechen, dass er wiederkam, und, und, und... Zum Schluss drückte Ann ihm unter Tränen einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Auch Mrs. Lambdon sagte er 'Auf Wiedersehen', wenn auch förmlicher und weitaus weniger emotional.

Einen Moment setzten sich die drei noch ins Wohnzimmer. Nun war es auch für sie gekommen, sich zu verabschieden. Warum sie das nicht in der Werkstatt gemacht hatten, wunderte Duo, aber Romans Haus war ja gegenüber den Kindern, also machte es nicht so viel Unterschied, wo sie sich nun tschüss sagten.

"Sag' mal, Duo", begann Chinatsu nach einigen stillen Momenten, "kommst du uns nach dem Krieg besuchen?" Irgendwie erwartungsvoll sah sie den Amerikaner an.

Sata setzte ein Lächeln auf, doch es war eher traurig, vom kommenden Abschied überschattet. "Das wär' ja sowasvon cool! Bitte, bitte, Duo, das musst du machen, ja?"

Duo lächelte dasselbe Lächeln. "Klar", machte er nur, denn was Besseres fiel ihm wirklich nicht ein. Es war der bislang schwerste Abschied für ihn. Noch nie hatte er in den Wirren des Krieges und in seiner Zeit auf der Erde so nette Menschen getroffen, die auch noch in seinem Alter waren. Gundam Piloten ausgenommen, selbstverständlich. Obwohl nicht alle von ihnen nett waren... er dachte kurz an kalte, blaue Augen und unterdrückte einen Schauder. "Ich versprech's, ihr werdet mich nicht mehr los!" Jetzt sah sein Lächeln schon echter aus.

Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich noch einmal, bevor er ging.

Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich nach dem Haus um, in dem er diese kurze Zeit verbracht hatte. Ja, eigentlich war es eine sehr kurze Zeit, doch wenn er jetzt so zurückdachte, kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Pathetisch, oder? Er war noch nichtmal richtig weg und er dachte schon, als wäre es Monate her.

Als Duo fast an der Straßenecke angekommen war, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Er drehte sich um. Chinatsu lief auf ihn zu. Sie stoppte ein paar Meter bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte und stützte ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel, schnappte nach Luft. "Duo...! Ich... ich hab' einen Traum!", platzte sie heraus und sah ihn an, richtete sich auf. "Ich möchte irgendwann im All arbeiten... als Spacer! Ich möchte eine wirklich gute Mechanikerin werden. Also bitte gewinne diesen Krieg... bitte!" Flehend blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

Überrascht schaute Duo zu ihr. Als Spacer? Er hatte sich noch gar nicht überlegt, was [i]er[/i] tun würde, wenn der Krieg vorbei war. Nun legte er Chinatsu eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zumindest sie hatte einen Traum. "Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, kaufen wir uns ein Schiff und dann bringe ich dir bei, was es heißt, ein Spacer zu sein!" Beschlossene Sache in dem Moment, in dem er diese Worte aussprach.

Ein Versprechen.

***

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte Duo sich ins Cockpit des Deathscythe. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, fast so, als ob er wieder dort wäre, wo er hingehörte. "Danke für alles, Roman. Ohne dich und deine Arbeiter wäre mein Guter hier noch immer Schrott", liebevoll tätschelte er die Controller, sah dann den schwarzhaarigen Mann an.

"Selbstverständlich", machte Roman nur mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung, "für uns Widerstandskämpfer sind die Gundam Piloten Vorbilder. Sowas wie Helden. Ich hoffe, du machst deine Sache gut, G-Boy!" Er reichte Duo die Hand.

Dieser nahm sie und drückte sie fest. "Das werd' ich. Und eins sag' ich dir: lasst euch bloß nicht unterkriegen! Chinatsu und ich haben große Pläne, wenn die ganze Scheiße hier vorbei ist." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Roman erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem seiner eigenen, wohlplatzierten Lächeln. "Schön, dass du ihr ihren Traum zurückgegeben hast."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort kletterte Roman von der Luke und auf einen dieser Gänge auf der zweiten Ebene des Raumes. Er war wohl kein Mann großer Abschiedsworte, überlegte Duo.

"Mach's gut, G-Boy!", hörte er Tom über sich rufen. Duo antwortete mit einem Lachen.

Schließlich schloss er das Cockpit und startete seinen Gundam. "Good to be back", murmelte er.

Deathscythe hob ab in die Luft und Duo drehte eine Ehrenrunde über der Stadt. Zum Glück hatte Tom nicht vergessen, ihm den Treibstoff aufzufüllen, ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht weit gekommen.

Er sah, wie die Menschen, klein wie Ameisen, aus ihren Häusern kamen und ihm zuwinkten. Auch Duo winkte, obwohl das niemand sehen konnte. Es war einfach eine Geste für sich selbst.

Dann schoss er in Richtung Fluss davon. Er hatte noch eine Abmachung einzuhalten.

***

Nachdem Duo mit den Leuten von OZ fertig war, die Mobile Suits zerstört hatte, checkte er seine Nachrichten. Neben der von Quatre war eine von Professor G dazugekommen. Diese öffnete er zuerst. Es war nur eine kurze Mail, die die Koordinaten des nächsten Safe House enthielt.

Quatres Videonachricht war schon länger und begann mit dem üblichen [i]Ich hoffe, bei dir ist alles okay[/i]. Das Gesicht des blonden Gundam Piloten zeigte ein mildes Lächeln, fürsorglich und freundlich. [i]Hast du die Koordinaten zum Safe House bekommen? Wir haben eine neue Mission.[/i] Bevor er fortfahren konnte, drehte der Araber sich um und lauschte etwas, das nach einem Streit klang. Duo konnte die Stimmen nicht identifizieren und hätte fast gefragt, was los war, doch es war ja nur eine Videobotschaft und Quatre würde ihm nicht antworten. [i]Ich gehe mal nach Wufei und Heero schauen[/i] beendete Quatre seine Nachricht und wünschte ihm noch viel Glück.

Heero war auch da? Prima, dann konnte er ihm eine Standpauke dafür verpassen, dass er immer in seinem Kopf herumlungerte! Duo frohlockte den Weg zum Safe House über.

Ende


End file.
